


Ten Moments

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: Ten unrelated Gibbs/DiNozzo drabbles based on songs.





	Ten Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Taken from lil_jei

The Rules: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4. Do ten of these, then post them.  
Tony and Gibbs is my chosen pairing, shock huh? These are completely unrelated drabbles.

I reshuffled my Winamp every time so that I wasn’t warned of what might be coming. I also chose to focus a bit more on the song titles, though some of the drabbles are pretty thematic of the songs. I just cleaned up for typos, no actual words were added.

Song 1   
There Goes My Inspiration—Utopia 3:26

Tony looked at Gibbs and tried to stifle a sigh. Something had happened after Agent Lee had been shot and Gibbs wasn’t the same any more. It went beyond them not being together any more. Tony had always been able to rely on Gibbs for when the job got too hard, when the cases wore on his spirit and psyche. But now…he’d lost his inspiration somewhere along the line. Tony was marking time and he’d always sworn he’d leave when that happened.

Maybe it was the Renny situation wearing on Tony. He did understand boat, bourbon, basement more than anyone else on the team now. What he didn’t understand why Gibbs walled himself away. Tony wanted to have a connection with someone who understood…and it was gone. As if it had never even existed, though Tony knew damned well it had.

He remembered those blue eyes locking on his, the little secretive smiles Gibbs used to give him. Shutting down his computer, Tony sighed and stood, grabbing his coat. “Hey, Boss,” he said casually falling in line behind Gibbs. “Buy ya a beer?”

Song 2

My Brave Face Paul McCartney (live version) 3:19

There was sometimes something in Tony’s eyes, something only Gibbs thought he saw. Tony was a man of masks and as good as the team was, they hardly ever saw the shadows and masks that he wore nearly effortlessly. Gibbs suspected that Jenny had seen through them and that was why she’d manipulated Tony so easily.

And she had worked Tony like a master. He wasn’t the same man he’d been before Jeanne. It could be related to the fact that he’d been forced to be a leader, but Gibbs suspected that it went so much deeper, and it hadn’t been made any better by the way he’d swept in and just grabbed leadership of the team back from Tony.

There had been a shard of something in Tony’s eyes then and Gibbs had almost thought he’d pushed Tony too hard, but soon enough Tony was back to “Yes, Boss.” All the time. Gibbs wanted to break him down, get that emotion out.

“Buy ya a beer, DiNozzo?” he asked as they walked out to their cars one night.

Song 3  
Trilogy Emerson, Lake and Palmer 8:51

Tony often thought their story together had three parts. Just like most real life stories, rather than movies, he and Gibbs hadn’t traveled a smooth path. There had been two breaks, one almost permanent. 

The first part had been the courtship, though Tony’d never seen it that way at all. He’d just been a detective at the time. Tony’d been happy enough dating around, meeting new women, sleeping with some of them and wining and dining others. It was a lot more fun to not be serious. They rarely had an expectations and he had a good time.

And there were always guys for the real fun—for hard desperate sex after a case went south, for mindless fucking. Tony didn’t have any illusions about that part of his life; he’d been happy using guys and girls alike. He wasn’t mean about it, he just didn’t want or need commitment. He never demanded it.

Then Tony’d met a set of blue eyes over a body of a Marine and his whole life had changed. This guy wanted him with a ferocity that scared the crap out of Tony. Gibbs wasn’t like anyone Tony had ever met. Gibbs tore the book on dating apart with his own two hands, his deep kisses, his complete command of everything.

How could Tony not fall for him? They’d had a great run until Gibbs had been blown up. Then he’d left without so much as a goodbye or even an “its been fun, DiNozzo.” Tony had been pissed enough to turn all his emotions to Jeanne and when Gibbs had come back, he’d been all about Mike Franks and Hollis Mann.

After Jeanne had left Tony, and Mann and Gibbs had broken up, they’d gotten back together, only to tear themselves apart again after Somalia. Tony hated that Gibbs had let Ziva back on the team and hadn’t trusted his lover. Gibbs had been sad, but said he understood.

But after Gibbs’ father had visited over Christmas, Gibbs had come over with a pizza and a six-pack and they’d fallen back into a relationship. This time Gibbs had made a quiet apology. Tony had accepted. And now Gibbs was sleeping beside him.

Tony was determined that this was going to be the start of their happily ever after.

Song 4  
Chains Duran Duran 4:48

“Are you sure about this? This is pretty hardcore even for us,” Tony said softly. He hated that his voice was shaking, but this was so different to the way Gibbs usually played. And he wouldn’t admit it to Gibbs in so many words, but he was freaked out.

“You said that I could have anything I wanted for my birthday, right?” Gibbs asked softly.

“Yeah, but—“

“But nothing,” Gibbs said softly, tipping the candle so that the wax hit Tony’s body. He jumped at the pain, the chains that bound him to the wall rattling. “Have a wicked capture fantasy, Tony. Works better with chains.”

“Too damned kinky,” Tony said, shaking his head. He couldn’t ignore his sexual arousal though. 

“I know. But we’re safe here, Tony. Abby knows if I haven’t checked in within two hours that she is to come over here and take care of everything.”

“Thank god for that,” Tony muttered. When Gibbs’ lips ran over his neck and his lover bit down lightly, Tony’s whole body jerked again. Yeah, this was kinky as hell, but it was also kinda fun.

“Not my favorite kind of chains,” Tony said later when they were curled up in bed.

“Oh?” Gibbs asked, arching a brow.

Tony just grinned, unwilling to say more. It would probably be way too girly.

Song 5

Breathless Corrs (live version) 3:50

I don’t know how he does it, but with a quirked brow or a look, he has me breathless. It’s worse than the damned plague. Of course I never let on that he has that effect on me. Are you kidding; to do that would mean McGee would snark at me, Ziva would humiliate me, Ducky would try to talk me through whatever he thought could help, and even Abbs would be shocked, even if she was completely into the idea of me and Gibbs together.

So I keep it to myself, though I’m sure Gibbs sees beyond my crap and knows why I divert attention so much. I know he’s aware that I’m not dating anyone, and I’ve watched his head snap up whenever McGee or Ziva make cracks about my romantic life. Sometimes I can swear that there is desire and interest in his gaze, but I should know better. This is Gibbs.

I just wish I could figure out what Gibbs’ interest is. He’s purely het; I know that and there isn’t any point in more than fantasizing about him. And when he looks over and quirks an eyebrow and my breath catches, I can’t help sensing that I’m wrong about him. 

I guess if I am, he’ll clue me in.

 

Song 6

Give a Little Bit Supertramp 4:09

In their relationship, it always seemed to be Tony who gave. Much of their time was spent at Gibbs’ house, most of the meals were cooked when Gibbs wanted them, they ate Gibbs’ favorite foods, they went to bed when Gibbs wanted to. Tony knew the man was rooted in his ways, but after three years together, it was time for a change.

Tony started slowly, by bringing a flat screen TV over. He claimed he’d gotten it as an excess Christmas present. When Gibbs hadn’t objected to that, a DVD player had appeared in his living room as well.

Gibbs didn’t make a comment about the leaner cuts of meat and steaks cooked beyond vaguely raw, though Gibbs had rolled his eyes at the peas Tony ate with his. Gibbs didn’t even wince when older sheets were replace with brand new Egyptian cotton ones with an incredibly high thread count. And when Tony had moved a few of his things into the closet, Gibbs only smiled.

“Do these changes bother you?” Tony asked, looking up at his lover.

Gibbs answered him with a searing kiss. Seemed Gibbs was ready to give a little bit.

Song 7  
No Ordinary Love Sade 3:54 

Tony had known that being with Gibbs wouldn’t be easy; his lover always warned him about that. Gibbs always said he wasn’t the easiest man to live with—or love. But loving him was a pleasure Tony hadn’t even known he needed. They couldn’t ever be affectionate or even demonstrative at work, outside of the odd head slap that somehow became a caress even though Tony knew Gibbs hadn’t meant it.

He cocked his head, winking at Gibbs from across the bullpen and licking his lips slowly. Someone else might have thought he had chapped lips, but Gibbs would understand.   
Gibbs was standing off with Fornell, arms crossed as he glowered at the shorter man. But just for a moment, a brief second in time, Gibbs’ expression softened and Tony knew his message had been delivered loud and clear.

What they had wasn’t traditional by any means, but that was okay with Tony. He was perfectly happy with what Gibbs gave him.

Song 8

Super Mario Brothers Theme 1:34

“Aren’t you a little old for this game?” Gibbs asked, nudging Tony’s foot. He’d come over after work to find Tony playing his Nintendo wii. There was a game Gibbs actually knew on it. He remembered the squat little guys, the infectious theme song, and the jumping motions from Kelly’s childhood. She’d been enthralled when he’d reached the end of the game and killed the evil overlord.

“Want to play?” Tony asked and Gibbs hesitated a moment before nodding and grabbing a controller. “Just hope I remember. 

“You will.”

Gibbs could almost hear Kelly’s giggles as he began to manipulate the controller.

Song 9

Something Stupid Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman 2:54

Tony hadn’t meant to say the words. He and Gibbs worked perfectly well as is, and that didn’t involve stupid three words that screwed everything up. Neither of them did commitment, at least for Gibbs any more. And Gibbs wasn’t a verbal guy. Tony had always known that despite his growing feelings for the other man, uttering the words would screw everything up.

Then Gibbs had nearly died in the water, and as he clasped Maddie’s hand, Tony had whispered the words. He’d hoped Gibbs had been so out of it he hadn’t heard, but from the way Gibbs’ eyes had sought his, Tony knew that he was aware of what had been said.

As he watched, barely daring to breathe himself, Gibbs arched a brow. It was clear his lung capacity and voice didn’t allow him to reply, but Tony wondered why he wasn’t looking away. Until Gibbs nodded and gave him a faint smile.

Maybe it really would all be okay.

Song 10  
White Christmas John Barrowman 3:19

Gibbs stared out the picture window in his living room and turned to Tony. “Know ya wanted a white Christmas, DiNozzo, but dontcha think twenty inches in pushing it?”

“Nope,” Tony said with a grin. “We’re not on call, we’ve got food and beer. Annnnd,” he said, gesturing to the forty-two inch flat screen TV he’d brought over for Jack. “We have movies and TV. You’re happy with it, aren’t you, Jack?”

“Sure am!” Jack said, grinning back at Tony. “Great TV. And thanks for getting the cable service back on, Tony.”

“See?” Tony said, turning to Gibbs and wrapping an arm lightly around his waist. “Some of us are perfectly happy to be snowed in for Christmas.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but he soon broke out in a grin. “Guess it has advantages, DiNozzo.”

“You two gonna get a room? Don’t go getting kissy on me again.”

“Got a room already, Dad.” Gibbs shot back. “Merry white Christmas, you two.”


End file.
